Dedicated
Dedicated is a 1999 demo and is the fourth song on Underground v2.0 , fifth song on Songs from the Underground , and the fifth song on A Decade Underground . Lyrics I have a dream of a scene between the green hills Clouds pull away and the sunlight is revealed People don't talk about keepin' it real It's understood that they actually will And intoxicated and stimulated emcees Starin' the in trees, paranoid are gone with the breeze Watch them flee Hip hop heads take a walk with me, and what you'll see Is a land where the sand's made of crushed up wax And the sky beyond you is krylon blue And everybody speaks in a dialect of rhyme Emcees have left materialism behind them Meanwhile I just grip my mic And hope me and my team make it through alright Because say what you will, and say what you might But don't ignore who it's for at the end of the night Because, This is dedicated to the kids Dedicated to where ever music lives Dedicated to those, tired of the same old same And dedicated to the people advancin' the game What's real It's the kids who know that something's wrong What's real It's the kids who think they don't belong What's real It's the kids who have no where to run Who are hiding in the shadows waiting for the sun I've seen a lot of sh*t I've talked to a bum out on Sunset Strip He asked me "How would you feel if everybody acted like you didn't exist?" You'd lose your grip, probably eventually flip So let it be known, the only reason that we do this Is so you can pick it up and just bang your head to it While emcees fight to see who can be the Commonist We float overhead like a space odyssey monolith Overseeing the game, over being part of the same old thing, it's all gonna change In a hurricane of darkness and pain and acidic rain and promises you won't do it again Meanwhile I just grip my mic And hope me and my team make it through alright Because say what you will, and say what you might But don't ignore who it's for at the end of the night Because This is dedicated to the kids Dedicated to where ever music lives Dedicated to those, tired of the same old same And dedicated to the people advancin' the game What's real It's the kids who know that something's wrong What's real It's the kids who think they don't belong What's real It's the kids who have no where to run Who are hiding in the shadows waiting for the sun Pullin' me close the shadow is warm inside This is where I feel at home, this is my place to hide Pullin' me close the shadow is warm inside This is where I feel at home, this is my place to hide This is dedicated to the kids Dedicated to where ever music lives Dedicated to those, tired of the same old same And dedicated to the people advancin' the game What's real It's the kids who know that something's wrong What's real It's the kids who think they don't belong What's real It's the kids who have no where to run Who are hiding in the shadows waiting for the sun This is dedicated to the kids Dedicated to where ever music lives Dedicated to those, tired of the same old same And dedicated to the people advancin' the game What's real Everybody who doesn't feel safe What's real Everybody who knows they're out of place What's real Everybody with no where to run Who hide in the shadows waiting for the sun Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs